A Little Fairy Trick
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Tsundere Arthur? Itu tidak aneh kan? Tapi kalau Arthur yang bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya? Itu baru luar biasa! Oneshot USUK! RnR plis? X3


**A/N** : Yeep! Akhirnya cerita yang terpikirkan saat saya naik kereta ini bisa selesai juga! (_entah kenapa naik kereta kok bisa memikirkan fict romance macam ini… -.-'_) Well, tak usah berlama-lama lagi! Happy reading! ^^

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** Geje-ness, OOCness (_mainly sir Kirkland XD_) and OC (_fairy -w-_)

* * *

A Little Fairy Trick

"Alfred~!"

Alfred sedang berjalan sambil memakan _hamburger-_nya saat ia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan—

"A… Arthur—? Whoaaa!"

_GUBRAAK!_

"Ouch! Hei, Arthur, kamu ngapain— sih…?"

"Alfred~ Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" seru Arthur sambil memeluk Alfred.

Tunggu. Ini… aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Arthur, sang _king of tsundere_ itu, memeluk Alfred begitu saja? Tidak salah? Alfred memandangi Arthur yang tampak memandanginya dengan tatapan 'Alfred-peluk-aku-dong', yang membuatnya… kaget sekaligus senang?

"O… Oke! Kau menemukanku, terus kamu mau apa, Arthur?" tanyanya sedikit dingin, berharap Arthur segera beranjak dari dirinya. Berat tahu, walau sebenarnya tidak apa karena itu, ahem, Arthur.

"Alfred, aku sayang kamu deh!" seru Arthur sambil menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Alfred.

"?"

"A… Alfred-san, dan.. Arthur-san?"

Alfred terperanjat mendengar suara tersebut. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Kiku sedang berdiri di lorong bersama… oh tidak. Bersama yang lainnya. Hari ini ada _world conference_ itulah sebabnya Alfred ada di gedung pertemuan ini. Dan tentu saja, tamu yang diundang tidak sedikit.

"Ki-Kiku! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ujar Alfred kelabakan.

Entah kenapa Alfred melihat Kiku sedikit gemetaran. Kira-kira… kenapa ya? Di saat Alfred menebak-nebak, Kiku sangat _desperate_ untuk segera mengambil kamera digitalnya dan mengambil gambar dari momen yang sangat berharga ini, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahan diri karena tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya.

Dari belakang, Francis lalu muncul dan bersiul, "Fyuu~ Lihatlah _anglettere_, _mon cher_. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sehingga dia seperti ini? Ayolah, berilah _onii-san_ sedikit tips," goda Francis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ap… Apah? Francis! Sudah kubilang ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" seru Alfred menyangkali, sementara itu, Arthur masih saja menikmati dirinya dalam pelukan Alfred. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya.

"Aiyaah! _Ahen-yaro_ itu…" Yao tersenyum licik, "Kiku, ayolah, foto mereka, nanti hasilnya kasih nii-chan juga, ya?" bisiknya.

Kalau fotonya sampai ke tangan pemuda _Chinese_ itu nanti, ia dapat menggunakannya untuk mengejek Arthur. Ya, entah kenapa itulah yang ia pikirkan. Dendam sejak _Opium War _masih tersimpan rupanya.

Entah tenaga super apa yang menahan pemuda _Japanese_ itu untuk mengambil foto, Kiku tetap menolak dengan tegas. "Tidak, Yao. Jangan ganggu mereka…" ujar Kiku, berusaha terus untuk menahan diri. Di lain pihak, kekecewaan merasuki Yao.

"Waah~ Tampaknya menyenangkan, da?" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat semua ada di situ merinding.

"Heh! Diam kau _commie_!" seru Alfred kesal.

"Ufufufu~ Kau berani berkata seperti itu, Alfred?" ujar Ivan, tetap tersenyum tetapi aura-aura hitam mulai keluar dari dirinya.

"Kau masih mau _cold war _berlangsung, heh?" tantang Alfred.

_Bzzzt! Bzzt!_

Entah kenapa orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu bisa merasakan kedua orang itu saling bertatapan dan mengeluarkan arus listrik yang sangat kuat hingga menyetrum mereka semua sampai mereka tidak bisa bergerak karena kesemutan. Oke, itu berlebihan.

"Jadi… sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ludwig yang entah muncul darimana. (Dia anggota _world conference _juga, hoi!)

Semua terdiam. Alfred menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi entah mengapa Arthur masih saja berpegangan pada dirinya.

"… Arthur, kamu ngapain sih?" ujar Alfred bingung.

"Mm… Alfred, _daisuki yo_," ujar Arthur sambil tetap berpegangan pada Alfred. (1)

"EEEEH?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ahem! Baiklah, kita akan memulai _world conference_ hari ini," ujar Ludwig sebagai pembicara pada pertemuan kali ini.

"Urgh…"

Walau pertemuan telah dimulai dan Ludwig memulai presentasinya, tampaknya semua mata yang ada di tempat itu tertuju pada Alfred, yang tampak kesal, dan Arthur, yang tampaknya senang-senang saja bergelantungan pada Alfred. Alfred benar-benar merasa terganggu atas sikap dari pemuda berambut pirang mantan pengasuhnya ini. Kenapa sih dia? Apa pagi tadi ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atau sebagainya? Alfred bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya saat Arthur tiba-tiba saja berjalan dan duduk di pangkuan Alfred dan memeluknya(LAGI!) dari depan.

Spontan saja semua langsung… berdeham, bersiul, dan ada yang menggoda mereka, tepatnya Alfred.

"Whoaa! Aku kalah darimu Alfred, dear!" ujar Francis sambil menahan tawanya.

"Good job, man!" ujar Antonio, yang ternyata juga hadir di conference ini.

"Mwahahaha! Awesome juga kau," sindir Gilbert.

"Uwaaahh…"

"Ufufufu~"

"Aiyaah!"

"Ka… kamera…"

Ternyata Kiku masih berusaha keras untuk menahan godaannya. Kasihan dia. Padahal adegan 'seru' terpampang jelas di depan mata tapi karena ini sedang pertemuan, kamera dilarang.

Alfred sendiri kelabakan dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi malu atas perlakuan Arthur padanya.

"Arthur! Ja-Jangan begini!" seru Alfred, berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Arthur pada dirinya.

"AHEM!" Ludwig dari depan berdeham. Dia terlihat sangat terganggu, tapi kalau dilihat lebih dekat lagi (haish!) sepertinya Ludwig sendiri juga sedang berusaha menahan tawanya melihat adegan ini. "Kalau kalian mau melakukan, ahem, tindakan macam itu, silahkan dilakukan di luar ruang rapat!" nasihatnya.

Alfred, walau sudah berusaha keras, tetap tidak bisa melepaskan Arthur dari pelukannya. Jadi apa boleh buat, akhirnya bersama Arthur, ia keluar dari ruangan rapat diikuti pandangan penasaran dari _nation _lainnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Arthur! Kamu ini kenapa sih?" tanya Alfred sedikit kesal.

Setelah keluar dari ruang rapat tadi, akhirnya Alfred berhasil juga melepaskan Arthur dari dirinya dan saat ini mereka sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku kan ingin berada di dekatmu, Al," ujar Arthur dengan senyuman yang benar-benar menyilaukan Alfred. (_khusus Alfred saja_)

Alfred tiba-tiba saja merasa… berdebar? Eh! Kok bisa? Dia sendiri juga tidak begitu tahu tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan… senangnya itu.

"Ke… kenapa kau ingin berada di dekatku, _old man_? Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini," ujar Alfred sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Arthur bingung sendiri, "Tapi… aku kan sayang kamu Alfred," ujarnya dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"Aaa…" Alfred kehilangan kata-katanya. Kenapa Arthur seperti ini? … Ah! Pasti dia sedang mengerjainya! Benar! Pasti begitu! Heh, aku tidak akan jatuh dalam perangkapmu ini, Arthur.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi… yang benar saja kau sayang aku, Art."

Arthur tampak terkejut, "Tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa Arthur, tapi sikapmu ini sangat menggangguku," ujar Alfred dengan nada dingin, memalingkan wajahnya dari Arthur.

Setelah mengatakan hal ini, Alfred sendiri merasa menyesal telah mengatakannya. Kenapa ia bisa sekejam itu? Walau Arthur hanya mengerjainya saja, bukan berarti ia memiliki hak untuk berbicara seperti ini. Tapi… apa boleh buat. Ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Ah… Begitu…" ujar Arthur terbata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Alfred melirik ke arah Arthur dan sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah… Maaf karena sudah mengganggumu ya, Alfred," ujar Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman palsu, Alfred tahu itu, karena air mata telah menggenang di wajah pemuda _British_ itu.

"A… Arthur!"

Terlambat. Arthur telah berlari pergi meninggalkan Alfred yang mematung di tengah lorong karena bingung harus melakukan apa. Alfred hanya diam di tempat. Memandangi kepergian Arthur. Penyesalan perlahan merasuki dirinya. Tapi apa yang dapat ia perbuat sekarang? Ia telah menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu.

'_Kau bodoh, Alfred!'_ Serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Kau bocah tidak berguna!'_ Serunya— tunggu! Itu bukan dia sendiri.

'_Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!'_

Alfred menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sekitarnya sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu menjambaki rambutnya. Sedikit meringis kesakitan, ia menangkap apa pun itu yang menjambaki rambutnya. Betapa kagetnya ia, saat ia melihat apa yang ditangkapnya.

"Pe… Peri?"

"Iya! Aku ini seorang peri! Aku teman Arthur!" seru peri mungil itu.

Alfred memegangi dahinya, "Tunggu… aku tidak gila kan?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu ia tidak bisa melihat peri atau hal-hal yang berbau fantasi yang diberitahu Arthur padanya. Kenapa sekarang?

"Hei! Tidak sopan! Aku ini peri sungguhan tahu!" seru peri itu kesal.

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau teman Arthur?" tanya Alfred, melepaskan peri itu dari genggamannya.

"Iya, aku teman Arthur," ujar peri itu sambil tersenyum, "Dan kau! Tidak bisa dimaafkan karena telah membuatnya menangis!"

Alfred merasa sedikit kaget mendengar hal itu, tetapi ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ialah yang membuat Arthur menangis, "E… Enak saja! Dia kan menangis karena… karena…"

_Karena apa?_

"Sudah jelas kan? Dia menangis karenamu, _stupid_!" ujar peri itu.

"… Ugh…"

"Huh! Padahal sudah susah payah aku membantumu, tapi kau malah membuat Arthur tambah sedih!" ujar peri itu kesal.

Kedua mata Alfred membesar, "Kau membantuku…?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya! Aku kan sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu kemarin dasar pelupa!"

"Permintaanku?"

"Oh, _bloody hell_. Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa!" gerutu peri itu.

"Uh… Sepertinya begitu. Ahahaha…" ujar Alfred sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kamu! Aku akan mengingatkanmu kembali, jadi dengar baik-baik!"

**- FLASHBACK -**

"Hoi, _bloody git_! Jangan makan di pertemuan, git!" nasihat sang _British_ dengan kasar.

"Eeeh? Tidak apa kan? Toh tidak ada yang protes," ujar Alfred sambil nyengir.

"Tidak ada yang protes? _Oh, for godsake_, Alfred! Banyak yang sudah menegurmu!" seru Arthur, "Tapi kau terlalu sibuk mengunyah dan minum sodamu untuk mendengarkan," tambahnya sambil mengurut dahinya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Yah… Ahahaha… tapi ini kan _snack_ tetapku!" protes Alfred.

"Haah! Terserah kamulah, git! Yang pasti aku sudah menasihatimu!" ujar Arthur sambil berjalan pergi dengan kesal.

Sepeninggalan Arthur, Alfred menggumam sendiri, "Ugh… dasar Arthur, kenapa sih dia begitu perhatian terhadap hal tidak penting macam ini?" keluhnya, "Coba… dia lebih manis dan penurut…" gumamnya.

'_Kalau mau aku bisa mengabulkannya loh?'_

"Ah, ya, kalau itu memang bisa," ujar Alfred tanpa sadar sambil berjalan pergi dengan loyo.

'_Hihihi~ Semoga saja Arthur tidak keberatan.'_

**- FLASH BACK OFF -**

"Eeh… Ternyata ada yang seperti itu, ya?" ujar Alfred bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja ada! Jangan bilang waktu itu kamu sendiri mengatakan 'iya' secara tidak sadar, _stupid_!"

"Uh…" Tepat sasaran.

Peri itu menghela nafas, "Sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Alfred, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki hal ini?"

"Tu-Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan pada Arthur?"

"Aku mengubahnya menjadi lebih terbuka pada perasaannya sendiri. Well… Lebih ke perilakunya padamu sih. Jadi kubuat dia mengekspresikan dirinya dengan lebih bebas dan… yah… aku menanamkan sedikit keinginan pada dirinya untuk terus berada di sampingmu!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kalau kau menerimanya, maka sihir itu akan lenyap! _Boom_!" tambahnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aah! Jadi itu sebabnya Arthur menempel padaku terus hari ini!" ujar Alfred.

"_Bingo_!"

"Lalu… sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Arthur," ujar peri itu.

"Ap… APA?"

"Dan menerimanya."

"APAAAH?"

"Terserah kau mau atau tidak, tapi kalau ia sakit hati seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri lagi!" jelas peri itu dengan sedikit nada menakut-nakuti.

"Eh? Jadi aku harus—"

_POOF!_

Kedua mata Alfred melebar ketika peri itu menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"_DAMN_!" umpatnya kesal.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk datang ke rumah Arthur atau tidak, Alfred akhirnya sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Arthur. Ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pintu rumah itu dibukakan juga. Saat melihat Arthur, ia langsung merasa canggung dan bersalah, tetapi Arthur, entah berpura-pura atau tidak, tampak tersenyum dan menyambutnya.

"Oh, Alfred! Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya sambil senyum berseri-seri.

Alfred tampak terkejut melihat sifat Arthur ini. Ia sedikit curiga kalau Arthur sedang menyembunyikan kekesalannya atau kesedihannya atau sakit hatinya, yang mana pun itu.

"Err… Aku… Bolehkah aku masuk sebentar?" tanya Alfred.

Arthur tampak kaget, tapi ia lalu tersenyum, "Silahkan masuk."

Alfred pun masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang _British_ itu. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan melihat bahwa keadaan rumahnya hampir seperti keadaan ketika ia tinggal di rumah ini dulu, hanya saja… foto-fotonya dengan Arthur sudah tidak tampak di ruang tamu. Alfred mengira-ngira bahwa Arthur melakukan hal itu untuk melupakan kenangan pahit di masa lalu. Saat ketika ia meninggalkannya.

"Alfred, kau mau minum apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Arthur ini membuyarkan lamunan Alfred dan membuatnya kaget.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Arthur. Aku hanya ingin…" Alfred menelan ludahnya. Ayolah Jones! Kau bisa melakukan ini, katakan saja 'maaf' dan urusanmu selesai!

"Aku… Ma—"

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Alfred melihat Arthur dengan bingung. Kenapa pemuda itu meminta maaf padanya kalau seharusnya ialah yang harusnya minta maaf.

"Maaf… Al. Aku sudah mengganggumu dan... Kau ke sini… untuk mengatakan hal itu kan? Kalau kau… tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku?" ujar Arthur sambil tersenyum hambar kea rah Alfred.

"Tunggu, Arthur. Aku—"

"Aku tahu aku sangat mengganggumu. Jadi maafkan aku ya…" ujar Arthur, air mata mulai mengalir kembali di wajahnya.

"Arthur!"

Kedua mata Arthur melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa Alfred memeluknya. Arthur kebingungan. Kenapa? Bukankah ia membencinya? Bukankah ia sudah tidak ingin menemuinya lagi?

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry!" seru Alfred.

"… Al…"

"Maaf aku berkata begitu buruk terhadapmu," lanjut Alfred, "A… Aku… Aku juga sebenarnya menyayangimu, Artie…" ujar Alfred sedikit terbata.

"A… Alfred…?" Wajah Arthur merah dan ia membalas pelukan Alfred, "Aku juga menyayangimu, _baka_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Kedua sejoli itu akhirnya berakhir pada posisi itu(berpelukan) selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Arthur memecah keheningan.

"…Ngh… Apa… apa yang terjadi?" ujarnya kebingungan. Saat ia sadar kalau ia sedang berpelukan dengan Alfred, spontan Arthur langsung mendorong pemuda itu menjauh, "Gi… git! Ngapain kamu meluk-meluk aku?" seru Arthur, wajahnya memerah.

Alfred kebingungan sekarang, "L… Loh… Tadi kamu… aku… Errr…"

_Sihirnya sudah berakhir, Alfred._

Sebuah suara dibisikkan di telinganya, membuat Alfred langsung sadar akan situasinya saat ini. Ia melihat Arthur masih tampak kaget dan berniat untuk mengisenginya.

"Aww… Artie! Kejamnya kau saat kau tadi begitu manis dan memelukku," ujar Alfred.

"Ap… Apa?"

"Padahal tadi kamu bergelayutan padaku dan berkata, 'Alfred, you're my hero~ I love you~', begitu!" ujar Alfred sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ua… Uapaaah? BLOODY HELL! Aku tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu! Ti… Tidak mungkin!" seru Arthur menyangkali. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Alfred saat ini.

"Well, Artie, aku sudah menerima pernyataan cintamu, sekarang…" Alfred memegangi dagu Arthur, "Aku dapat apa?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang, oh, so _seme_ itu.

Si uke, Arthur, hanya terdiam di tempat dengan kebingungan dan rasa malu yang besar.

Beberap saat kemudian, Alfred pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Phh… Ahahahaha! A… Arthur! Wajahmu… haha… lucu sekali!" ujar Alfred sambil tertawa-tawa.

Arthur, yang tadi terserang _shock syndrome _(_?_), akhirnya pun sadar dan langsung dengan panik berusaha untuk menghentikan tawa pemuda di depannya itu. "Di… Diam kau Alfred! Hei! Diam!" seru Arthur saat Alfred sudah melarikan diri, "Da… Dasar! _BAKA_!" (2)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bagaimana? Cerita yang manis bukan? Berterima kasihlah padaku, sang peri cinta ini yang telah mengubah _tsundere_ Arthur jadi _honest_ Arthur~," ujar peri tadi sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada para _readers_.

**END**

* * *

(1) Daisuki yo : Aku menyukaimu

(2) Baka : Bodoh

**A/N** : Oke, bagi yang mungkin kurang jelas, intinya… Arthur kena sihir dari peri, terus jadi semacam jatuh cinta sama Alfred, lalu masalah, terus Alfred mampir dan Arthur minta maaf, terus akhirnya si peri mengembalikan Arthur seperti semula! Kira-kira seperti itu :3 (_maaf kalau tambah tidak jelas orz_)

Huwaaa… apa fict ini berantakan? DX Yah… entah kenapa saya merasa style menulis saya… berubah lagi? - -' …Semoga fict ini tidak membingungkan anda sekalian ; x ;'

Well… I hope you enjoy reading this fict :)

Comment would be nice! XD

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Yo, Kiku! Apa kabar?" sapa Arthur saat ia mampir ke rumah Kiku.

"Ah, Arthur-san! Aku baik-baik saja terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"... Kiku? Kau... sedikit aneh..." ujar Arthur.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh denganku."

"Ta... Tapi kau gemetaran begitu dan kamera ada di tanganmu. Kamu mau mengambil gambar sesuatu?"

"Aah... Ya... sebenarnya begitu."

"Oooi! Kiku! Aku datang untuk main!" seru Alfred yang baru saja datang, "Loh? Kau juga di sini, Artie?"

"..."

"A... Arthur?"

_'Hihihi! Aku menyihirnya lagi~!'_

Kedua mata Alfred melebar, "A... APAH?"

"Alfreeed~!" seru Arthur langsung menerkam Alfred, yang belum sempat kabur, tanpa ampun.

Dan peristiwa itu pun akhirnya membuat Kiku kehilangan akal sehatnya dan langsung menjadi _otaku_ sehari dan mengambil foto adegan 'seru' di teras rumahnya (Serius! Mereka baru saja sampai! XD) sebanyak mungkin.

Keesokan harinya, foto-foto itu pun sudah terjual laku di kalangan para _fujoushi_.

**END!**

* * *

A/N : Thank you again for reading! XD


End file.
